


Our Little Secret

by peachyysweetz



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, This whole fic is Yakko learning how to not be an asshole, Unhealthy Relationships, slight Manipulation, sort of beta but not really we die like idiots, to healthy relationships, warnercest, will add tags as I add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyysweetz/pseuds/peachyysweetz
Summary: “Promise to not tell anyone, okay? Not even Dot. Not yet, at least.”Wakko stared up at his older sibling, face so close that he could practically feel his breath. He couldn’t see anything beyond Yakko except for the reflection in his eyes.
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with the concept of secretive YakWak where Yakko is completely aware that incest is immoral, and it isn't right to date your sibling, but he won't tell Wakko for reasons I'll show in the upcoming chapters. However, it's a dick move on Yakko's end and it shows, so if he wants this type of relationship, and not get disowned by his brother, he'll have to learn how to pull his head out of his ass.

_ “Promise to not tell anyone, okay? Not even Dot. Not yet, at least.” _

_ Wakko stared up at his older sibling, face so close that he could practically feel his breath. He couldn’t see anything beyond Yakko except for the reflection in his eyes. His gaze locked dead onto the younger Warner felt so uncanny for the usually wise-cracking teenager. _

_ “When can we tell the others?” Wakko asked. _

_ Yakko averted his gaze by closing his eyes for a second and breathed in, only replacing the stare on exhale. _

_ “I’ll let you know when it’s time, ‘kay lil sib? We just have to keep it a secret for now.” Yakko responded. _

_ Wakko wasn’t sure how to feel about the arrangement. Yakko told him this was alright, and Wakko really liked it. He wanted to expunge how amazing he felt and how happy he was to others, but he couldn’t tell a single soul, not even his sister. Still, Wakko didn’t want to stop doing it so soon, and he loved his brother. He wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings. With a nod, Wakko obliged. _

_ “M’kay.” _

_ Yakko smiled and leaned in for a brief kiss, cupping Wakko’s cheek and scratching behind his ear. _

_ “Good.” _

The memory echoed through the middle Warner’s head like a video playing over and over again. He knew it happened, but it didn’t feel that way at all. The warmth of Yakko’s hand, the way they touched that day, lingered in his memory. Soft, furry digits enveloping his own, cradling his smaller paw while the other brushed his face. Wakko felt his heart skip a beat, and realized he got lost in thought, losing track of his siblings in the mall. Why did they go Christmas shopping all together, anyway? Nobody really appreciated their gifts. Then again, most of their gifts were pranks. Actually, Wakko liked it that way. Nobody could expect anything more of them if they wrapped up some garbage as a last-minute gift.

Wakko finally relocated his siblings, scampering over to complete the trio. Yakko squinted at the illuminated map display, Dot on top of the display and viewing it upside-down.

“Y’know, you’d think Hot Topic would be in the  _ specialty stores _ section and not  _ children’s apparel and accessories. _ ” Yakko commented on the misorganized map key.

“I know! And I swore I saw a Lush when we walked in, but I can’t even find the store name anywhere!” Dot replied.

“What entrance did we come in from, anyways?”

Wakko stared up at the situation unfolding, before his attention faded completely to Yakko, and his chest tightened. Not in the way Yakko described his panic attacks or mental breakdowns, no. Wakko didn’t know how to describe it other than it made him want to scream, throw his arms around Yakko and lock lips like they did before, but he had to control himself. Yakko made it very clear the other day that he wasn’t comfortable with kissing in public yet, and Wakko had to respect that. Still, a little contact couldn’t hurt, could it? He barely noticed as his hand reached out, tangling with Yakko’s fingers. The older Warner glanced at him, smiling nervously while Dot scoped out for the illuminated sign of a store that Instagrammers should thank for giving them their content. She hopped down from the sign and skipped in the direction, Yakko following suit, but swiftly tugging his hand away from Wakko and placing it in a pocket. Wakko stopped for a moment, caught up to them, and put an arm around Yakko’s waist. Yakko shook him off, muttering an unintelligible protest.

“I just want to hold your hand. Come on.” Wakko responded in a semi-hushed voice.

“Not in public.” Yakko responded, the amiability faded from his tone.

“They won’t even know! What, I’m not allowed to touch you anymore?” Wakko negated.

“Stop it.” Yakko snapped, stopping in his tracks before placing his attention back onto Dot, begging to get some crystals from Lovisa as a gift to her friends from Tiny Toons.

Wakko felt the sting, though. Even after a minute, ten minutes, then an hour after, he felt it festering like acid, slowly eating away at him. Time came for them to leave, the blue sky now a hue of purple-grey, and not even the bite of cold wind could distract Wakko from the ache.

He pouted on the way home, not even bothering to point out the bus passed his favorite restaurant. Yakko would probably tell him they had food at home, anyways. He shoved his paws into his sky hoodie and slumped in his seat, sliding off after the bus rounded the corner near the Warner Bros. lot. A brief walk home and just a leap up to the tower platform felt like a grating eternity. God, how could Yakko just act like nothing happened?! He wanted to yell in Yakko’s face, shout, cry, but instead bit down on his tongue and forced the tower door open. Dot gave Yakko a dubious look, which the taller toon just shrugged and walked inside.

Yakko coughed awkwardly, that was the only time since the exchange at the mall that Wakko paid attention to anyone’s sounds.

“I dunno about you guys, but I know I’m up for a hot meal on a cold night like this.” Yakko announced.

“Finally! I’m starved, I bet Wakko” Dot cut herself short when she realized Wakko wasn’t drooling over the thought of food, or already raiding the fridge. Instead, he muttered, “I’ll eat later” and slammed the door to the room shut.

Dot turned to Yakko. “Something’s up with Wakko. What happened at the mall?”

Yakko inhaled slowly, grabbing a can of beans out of the cupboard. “No idea, sis. No idea.” He exhaled.

“No idea my ass.” Wakko muttered, removing his ear from the crack in between the door and the frame, plopping on his bed that he rarely used. Sometime before the reboot, he thought it would be a splendid idea to set up a hammock near Dot’s bunk, and it was. That was until he fell out one night and broke his arm, and Yakko declared he’d be better off sleeping in a normal bed from now on. Fucking hypocrite. He could catch hypothermia sleeping in that ball pit during winter with no bed sheets, no pillows, not even a second jacket at the very least. It’d serve him right for acting like an asshole, Wakko thought, before mentally kicking himself for thinking that. Yakko was his brother. He loved him. He shouldn’t wish something like that upon him. Still, he couldn’t shake the pain he felt when Yakko just snapped at him like that.

Wakko grabbed his Switch lite and booted up Animal Crossing, desiring nothing more but a temporary distraction. Not even when the smell of food wafted through the air, and someone called to him that Yakko made something, did he leave the room. Not right now. He was busy trying to catch the shadow that seemed to have a slightly higher speed than the player. He also didn’t want to face Yakko right now. That stupid face that he loved so much. Wakko’s frown deepened and suddenly, he didn’t feel like he wanted to play Animal Crossing anymore. Placing the console aside, he occupied his hand with his phone instead, scrolling through a playlist. If there was anything to describe Wakko’s taste in music, it was a dumpster fire. Money Machine was the first song he selected, soaking in the chaotic hyperpop mess. The lyrics were nothing more than a funny bop before, but now the thought of blasting every word in Yakko’s face offered slight comfort. He let the tracks play, clouding his mind as he laid there. Dot came in to get her toys and change into pajamas, and stood beside him for a moment. Wakko thought she might have asked him something, like what was wrong with him today, what did Yakko tell him at the mall, then left after realizing he wasn’t up for conversation. Wakko lost track of time in his thoughts, trying to think about something, anything other than what happened.

A growl brought him back to reality. Right, he had to eat at some point. Being himself, he knew he couldn’t go all night without a decent meal. As he sat up, it became apparent that his inability to focus wasn’t a sole result of being upset. The room spun, and he trembled as though he hadn’t eaten in days. Wakko pushed on, though. It wasn’t like this was the first time he felt low blood sugar.

Creeping out of the room, Wakko scanned the tower for any nearby signs of Yakko and Dot. The flicker of the television illuminated the dark tower, a late-night documentary on the ancient Byzantine Empire softly echoed. He made his way over to the kitchen, reaching over to the fridge, but noticed something left out on the stove. Oh, right. Yakko made something. That’s probably what he smelled earlier, a casserole dish with tin foil atop to keep it warm. It was likely cold by now, given how the stove clock read “10:23,” but that’s why microwaves exist. Lifting the tin foil wrap, he made a pleasant discovery that what was about to enter his system was actually enchiladas. Wakko loved all kinds of food, even if it was plastic, but comfort foods were his  _ favorite. _ He removed a plate from the cupboard and scooped a generous helping of enchiladas onto the plate, throwing it into the microwave for the shortest period of time that would still guarantee warm food. His mouth flooded while he watched the food, cheese and sauce melting around the edges. No time was wasted when the microwave beeped, and Wakko almost forgot why he was so upset when the first bite hit his taste buds. The creamy cheddar and asadero intermingled in their fused harmony, along with the hint of spiciness in the enchilada sauce. Then, Yakko had to block the light, completely shrouding Wakko’s view of his beloved food in the dim light, and the suffocating stagnantness of what their brotherly relationship had become reminded him of  _ why _ he had his fit.

Slowly, the taller Warner slid out a chair, sitting across from Wakko, his hands clasped on the table, thumbs pressed together. It was so dark in the tower that Wakko couldn’t tell if Yakko was looking at him, or down at the table, but he bet that Yakko could feel the holes his own eyes burned into his skull. They sat in silence, sharing this awkward stare, before Yakko inhaled.

“I’m sorry,” he began, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

Wakko didn’t respond at first. Okay, he apologized. He realized he did something wrong. That was one step.

“Do you mean it, though.” Wakko spoke.

Yakko sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m really sorry. You just wanted to hold my hand, and I freaked out. I’m not ready for the public to know about… what we have. That sort of attention is dangerous these days, you know?” He responded.

Did Wakko know? Dot always gushed to him about discourse in the media caused by two celebrities engaging in a romantic relationship. Was this the same way?   
“What do you say we go on a date? Just you and me.” Yakko offered, tone hushed.

Wakko’s eyes lit up. A date. Wakko never went on a date before. When he heard Yakko and Dot went on a double date with two bats, he got a bit jealous. Now, though, he had a chance to experience it.

“I’d love that.” The middle child responded.

Yakko cracked a small smile in the darkness. “Don’t tell Dot. This is gonna be our little secret, ‘kay?” He responded.

“Alright.” Said Wakko.

“Good. Love you.” Yakko said, standing from the chair.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is super boring even though I hyped up the entirety of this fic on twitter. I feel like it really captures how Wakko currently feels in the relationship though: bored and suffocating. He isn't allowed to do anything with Yakko unless nobody is looking, so what's the point in being in the relationship?


End file.
